The Pack
by DemigodRunner074
Summary: The school has created another group of high-breeds except this time their not just normal animals... Their one third human, one third normal animal and one third mythical creature... Full summery on the inside, Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first maximum ride story soo don't hate if it's not that good but I hope you enjoy and please read and review! :)(:**

 ** _Uni_**

Growling, I let the schools lackies drag me back to my cage after training all day with no food to see how my amazing mind would react. Tossing me in the cage the lackie pulls out a phone or something and talks into the speaker

'Subject 2335 has been locked away in her cage, awaiting the results of today's experiment' he says in a weird monotone as I crawl back into the corner and huddle up into a small ball , blowing my rainbow fringe out of my face, yea rainbow... You would never guess what kind of high-breed I am, I was genetically modified to be the leader of my small pack of six mythical high-breeds, apparently fucking us up wasn't good enough for them so they fracking turn us into MYTHICAL creatures, like we aren't outcasts enough...

Anyway my best friend subject 1438 or as I named her, Script (cause she loves writing poems and songs, in her mind) is one third siren, one third leopard and one third human, Bash or subject 2435 is one third wolf, one third fenrir and one third human, Sky or subject 1564 is one third caladrius, one third cat and one third human, and the twins Finn and Jedd aka subjects 2637 and 2368 are one third Charybdis, one third dragon and one third human and then there's me, Uni, the weirdest of them all one third DireWolf, one third human, and one third Unicorn... Yea that's right a fricking unicorn-wolf and apparently I'm the warrior leader, the school is absolutely nuts, crazy, fucked up- startled out of my thoughts I snap my head up, rainbow hair lashing out, and scan the room only to see my pack looking terrified and scarred. Sliding my arm through the bars I catch Scripts outstretched, shaking hand and grip on to it like a life line when I giant crash comes from the entrance of our cage room. Alarms start blaring and I realise this is our chance to escape

'Script, calm down please we can get out now we can run and escape' I reassure her as I slide my hand out out her and stumble to the entrance of my cage, growling I ignore the pain as my arm starts to transform into that of a giant wolfs and I grip the complicated lock in my cage and crush it under my fist as hard as I can until it finally smashes. Sighing I fling my cage door open and scramble to scripts cage as it's the closest and I fumble with the lock, when another crash comes bursting from the door, terrified I faintly hear Script, Finn, and Jedds screams echoing through in the room as I pounce at the thing in full DireWolf form struggling to keep the unicorn and human sides of me at peace, and I'm about to sink my teeth into it when I see that it's a human, with wings... Chocking on my own breath I fling myself of it back in human form and back up against Jedd and Finns cage were they are cuddled up and whimpering

The bird girl finally speaks up 'It's okay, we are not going to hurt you, we're here to rescue you'

'WE?!' I ask frantically searching the room only to find,five more bird-humans staring at me

'Yes, me and my flock, now come on we need to get you out of this hell' she says in an urgent yet calm voice beckoning me and the pack towards her

'Give me a minute to get them out' I tell her as I force my hand into a wolfs one and I start to crush the twins lock when Bash flings open his cage door and replicates my hand with a larger version his own and he starts on sky's cage. Freeing the boys I usher them to Scripts cage and I crush her lock and yank her out of the cage into an tight embrace with the twins.

Sighing I pull myself out of the embrace and we all link handle with bash and sky as we start towards the bird kids were we follow them out of the school and he'll hole only to see every fucked up scientist drugged on the floor. Whimpering the twins tug on my arms and I sigh as I lift them up and place them on either side of my hips and whisper to them that it's all going to be alright though I think it was more of me trying to convince myself...

Emerging out of the school we come face to face with a large forest surrounding us on every angle and I quickly put the boys down and I grunt as the DireWolf takes over my body and the girl who talked to me gasps in wonder, no doubt as she is probably seeing a giant black wolf with entrancing rainbow eyes in front of her. Nudging the boys with my nose they quickly scurry up my back and rest on top of me gripping large turns of my fur, glancing around I see that Script has transformed into a leopard and Bash has formed into a huge silver wolf with a trembling sky on his back. Striding Script comes up to me and nudges Jedd onto her back and he wraps his thin arms around her waist. Thanking the bird kids they tell us there names are Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel and we say ours in return, nodding they spread their beautiful wings and take flight as we start into the forest at top speed, urgent to put as much space between us and the school, their crazy scientist and maniac erasers.

Swiftly I lead the pack as I dodge out stretched branches and leap over fallen trees for hours until we reach the end of the forest and come face to face to what seems like a large city

Shifting back to human form I softly lower Finn off my back as the rest of the pack do the same

Screaming in happiness Sky starts jumping around us chanting that 'we are free!' Over and over until the twins join in and they all link arms and race around Bash, Script and I, securing us into a tight little circle. Chuckling I race in and grab Finn throwing him over my shoulder as I scoop up Jedd and swing him around when Sky jumps onto my back and spreads her beautiful blue and white winds to keep us balanced as I twirl I start to laugh and spread my arms as the kids scream in joy and laugh continuously as if their lives depend on it. Giggling I slowly come to a halt and lower the kids only to see Script smirking whilst shaking her head, and Bash with and amused smile and a twinkle in his mesmerising brown eyes

 **Hello people, hope you enjoyed please favourite, follow and review!**

 **Btw I'm sorry if this might have confused any of you with the packs ages**

 **Uni- sixteen**

 **Script- fifteen**

 **Bash- sixteen**

 **Sky- thirteen**

 **Jedd and Finn- seven (they are identical twins except Jedd has brown eyes and Finn has dark blue eyes)**

 **And if any of you don't know what the mythical creatures are just search them up on google or something anyway, hope you liked! Baiiii!**


	2. AN

Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like _forever_ but honestly this story was just gonna be a one-shot so I guess if you want more just review or pm me and I will update as soon as I get three reviews or something I will immediately update

And thank you so much to the people who reviewed, 2x the awesomes, FAXLOVER, Flowersocks2137 and Libertied Ansanity, it means so much and you guys made my day so thanks :)

-DemigodRunner074


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have finally decides that for all of my stories very time I get either three follows, favourites of reviews I will update and every chapter from now on will either have 1,200 words or more so I hope you enjoy! :D**

 _ **Uni**_

Yelping I stumble out of the way as a massive machine comes flying towards me and Finn before Bash finally decides to yank us of the road and into a even bigger group of humans of to the side of the road before we get hit by one of the large machines coming at full blast in out direction.

Script grips my arm tightly as we head to a dark secluded area away from all of the people and large mechanical like machines

'Oh-h my g-god they were giant-t erasers-s-s weren't they?!' Sky stutters out before she curls up in a corner off the alley clutching a small ragged teddy bear she found in the forest with Jedd softly grabbing her from behind in a bear hug

'WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS!' Script freaks out as she look back and forth between the machines and the massive group of humans

'I DONT FREAKING NO!' I growl back at her before trying unsuccessfully to calm myself down

'We need to get those green note things... The ones that scientists tried to give the school so they could "buy" us for further experimenting, they seem important' bash finally decides to speaks up as he motions his head to a little building named 'Starbucks' full of people handing in the green notes in exchange for large multicoloured drinks

Script suddenly brightens as her head snaps up and she dives into a plan on how the get the notes

'Okay, so first we try and ask the humans for the green notes and if they don't comply, we shift an-' a muffled giggle interrupts scripts disastrous plan as we snap or head to enter acne of the alley, only to see Sky giggling furiously, Jedd holding back giggles with his hand thrown over Finns mouth as he bursts out laughing before they both grab a hand full of something out of their shirt shirts and chuck it in the air.

Examining the paper like objects I see that the things are the green note thing that Bash was talking about earlier, and there was hundreds of them surrounding Jedd and Finn.

Scripts jaw drops in shock as I laugh and Bash smirks at the boys before we head over to the boys and start picking up all off the green notes that are scattered everywhere

'How did you get these? We're did they come from? Oh gods please tell me you didn't follow Scripts plan in retrieving them...' I sigh in horror as I replay her pan in my head

'Cause we really need to keep low profiles if we're not gonna get taken by the skool' I finish

Laughing Finn replies 'Nah we didn't shift or nothing, they keep the noted in these little satchel/pocket thing, and there's such a big crowd that we just walk past and grabbed them out of people pockets and hands, sooooo easy...' he draws out will grinning innocently at Bash and Script as they give the twins disapproving looks while I laugh

'Well imma go see if I can get some more, you guys count how much we have while I'm gone and boys, pleaseee don't do anything stupid' I grin before skipping out into the large group of humans, ready to steal the obviously valuable green notes

Smirking I stalk up to a cute boy about my age with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes who happens to be leaning up against the corner of an alley about ten meters from the one were my pack was hidden in

Getting a closer look at the boy i notice that he is positively drunk and the slight chance of him being high as well (some of the scientists that injected us with shit during our time at the school had stupidly decided to inject themselves with the stuff and we got to experience the sight of a 'smart' person looking like a retarded animal)

Sauntering up right next to the boy I send him a slight smile and a stare straight into his light blue eyes before I lean towards him and grab the pant lopes next to his pocket giving him the illusion that I'm going to kiss him, and he honestly believes it... That is until I grip the satchel/wallet thing and a cold metal object about three quarters of the size of my hand from his back pocket and dash away from him and into the large crowd as he starts screaming in frustration at my little stunt before he punches the wall next to him and stalks out of my line of site.

I grin victoriously and head back to the alley were my pack are located

 ** _Bash_**

Hurrying I rush after Uni, desperate to catch up to her and talk to her the for the slightest moment before we have to head back to the prying ears of the pack -well I guess Sky knows about my slight (massive) crush on Uni, but that's not the point right now...

I run my hand through my thick brown hair as I look over the top of the crowd in search for Uni's bright familiar mop of rainbow hair before I see her sauntering into a dark alley near the one were the rest of the pack are located

Following her into the alley I'm about to call out her name, that is if my heart weren't shattering right now...

Uni is slightly pushing a blonde boy about our age against the wall of the alley with her hands in his back pockets pulling him closer to her by a significant amount before she leans in even closer, if that's even possible, and goes to kiss him... Right before they kiss I flinch backwards and turn my head in the opposite direction as I feel tears come to my eyes and I try to hold them back, successfully

Suddenly in the corner of my eye I see Uni rushing past my with one off the wallet like things that Finn, Jedd and Sky found earlier, the ones that held the green notes... I fling my head towards the blonde guy so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash, hearing the guy let out a frustrated scream before punching the wall and stalking off in the opposite direction of me and the Pack.

Grinning I skip back the alley finally realising that Uni didn't kiss the guy, she just stole his wallet and ran, which in all honestly is pretty awesome...

'Bash! I just stole some guys wallet and it had three hundred and fifty five of the green notes! And we also got this little electric devices thingy, Sky said that she saw people talking to each other through it!' Uni exclaimed as she jumped on my back suddenly, making me stumble slightly before I straighten up and wrap my hands around her legs to keep the balance

'Ohh and why you were of wondering in Wonderland, we came to the conclusion that we need to find that flock of bird kids that helped up escape the school, Maximum and the others should be able to help us, so what do you think?' She questioned, asking for my opinion on the whole situation

'Well, If it's gonna help us survive in this hell than I guess that there's no one else that we can go to for help' I answers matter-of-factly as I shift her on my back to get a better grip on thin her legs

Uni grins 'Well I guess it's decided, were going to find Maximum and the flock'

 **Hope you liked it! And do you think Uni should be with Bash or someone different?**


End file.
